Le nouveau
by tigrou
Summary: Un nouveau arrive au Sgc et Sam ne semble pas aprécier.   Note: retour d'une très ancienne fic de moi mais j'ai mis pas mal de travail dessus avant de la publier!


**Le nouveau**

Auteur : Tigrou  
Email: tigrou_  
Résumer : Il y a un nouveau à SG1 et Carter ne semble pas apprécier.  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à la MGM et je ne fait pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire!  
Merci a tout le monde pour votre aide, ca remonte a loin mais je dédis cette fic a tout mes amis d'imagine et toute mes copines de l'empire!

Note : J'ai écrite cette fic il y a vraiment longtemps alors je l'ai refais un peu avant de la republier. Si vous l'avez déjà lu sur un ancien site, vous pouvez sur ment vous permettre de la relire!

Salle de conférence 2 h pm retour de mission de sg1

George : Maintenant que nous avons terminé, je dois vous parlez d'un sujet délicat. Comme vous le savez depuis un certain temps le pentagone nous demande d'agrandir SG1 et ce sera aujourd'hui. Il devrait arriver dans quelque minutes.

Jack : On le connaît ou pas ( avait dit O'Neill avec condescendance)

George : Je ne crois pas colonel, c'est un ancien militaire qui fait maintenant de la recherche Scientifique sur le terrain. Le président m'a demandé de le joindre à votre équipe. On m'a fait comprendre que ça ne se discutait pas, alors colonel vous devrez vous faire a l'idée.

Daniel : un scientifique Jack comme tout pour vous faire plaisir!

Jack : Je ne sais pas, au moins il a une formation militaire, mais pourquoi il a laisser l'armer, parce que s'il c'est fait mettre dehors c'est …

George: O'Neill Vous êtes pas croyable! À ce que je sais, il a laisser l'armée a cause d'un problème de santé. Comme il devait se marier à une militaire et travailler sur le même projet qu'elle, il n'est jamais retourné.

T'ealc : Vraiment, cet homme va laisser sa famille pour travailler avec nous? Il va voir que c'est pas facile, il manquera de disponibilité!

George : Je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a répondu que sont mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu, pour cause d'étoiles . Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, alors ne me regarder pas comme ça vous lui demanderai. Il semble très intéressé par le projet et même si une grande partie de son passé nous est inconnu, il nous à été chaudement recommandé.

Sam avait le regard fixé sur la table, son teint était de plus en plus livide ce qui ne manqua pas a l'œil de son colonel.

Jack: Major, ça va? Major répondez moi.

Sam: Je …je vais ( elle respira profondément ) bien colonel. Général, peut être on le connaît!

George : Cela me surprendrais Major, il a dit qu'il ne connaissait personne ici.

Daniel : on pourrait le connaître de réputation vous savez.

George : C'est tout à fait plausible, Docteur Jackson, je cherche son nom. Il a fait des recherches sur les atomes de temps dans l'espace ou quelques chose comme ça. Ça me revient, il se nome Nathaniel.

Sam : Lonel (on pouvait lire le dégoût dans sa voix quand elle avait prononcer se nom.) Est-ce que j'ai raison? "le général fit signe que oui" (elle avait encore pâlit et elle avait prit sa tête dans ses mains) C'est pas vrai.

George : vous le connaissez je suis surpris.

T'ealc : il doit pas être facile d'oublier le major pourtant.

Carter : Je suis sur qu'il a pas oublier.

Daniel : ( tout étonné) mais il a dit.

Sam : A sa place j'aurais dit ça aussi, mais il vous a menti. Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça? Vous venez d'intégrer un salaud de premier ordre à SG1 et s'il n'y a pas de façon de le faire sortir et bien je vais me débrouiller pour être muter dehors du SGC le plus vite possible.  
( elle avait dit ça calmement)

Tous en cour : Quoi?

Jack:Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Carter! ( abattu à l'idée de perdre son major)

Sam: Vous croyez? Je suis désolé, mais le général a dit que l'on avait pas le choix et je ne pourrais jamais accepter de travailler avec ce type alors. La solution me semble simple, je dois partir. Enfin ça ou me mettre une balle dans la tête. (Avait elle rajouter tout bas pour elle même.)

George : On peut connaître vos raison Major?

Sam : Désolé mais non, il …

Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase que l'alarme de la porte se fait entendre. Rendu en salle d'embarquement tout les gardes étaient en en position de tire.

Officier : Mon général c'est le signal des Tocras.

George: Ouvrez l'iris!

SG1 se tenait dans la salle d'embarquement. Quand Jacob arriva, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ses amis les regardaient étrangement. Il ne voyait sa fille nul part et ça l'énervait. Il se demanda s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Sam ne souhaitait pas voir son père, elle savait qu'il saurait.

Jacob : Où est Samantha?

Sam : Ici papa ( elle s'approcha et le serra très fort dans ses bras.)

Jacob : qu'est-ce que tu as? ( il lui remonta le menton pour qu'elle le regarde) Cet ère me rappelle quelque chose, mais je me trompe hein Sam, c'est impossible. Tu n'a pas revu ce …

A cet instant il cessa de parler, son visage était chargé de colère et il se dirigea vers un homme au fond de la salle, que personne ne connaissait. Il semblait furieux et Sam l'avait remarqué. Il allait l'attraper par le collet quand Samantha arriva par derrière et lui attrapa le bras. Toute l'équipe de SG1 avec le général et le docteur avait assister a la scène et cherchait a comprendre la situation.

Sam : Papa, laisse le je t'en pris ce n'est pas nécessaire. (elle avait les larmes plein les yeux) Il fait partit de SG1 maintenant alors laisse le. Ça va aller!

Jacob le regardait encore et Nathaniel était terrorisé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au conséquence quand il avait accepter de travailler ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et il croyait que Samantha accepterais sans problème. C'est une militaire, elle a beau le détester! Un ordre, c'est un ordre.

Jacob : George tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça! Ce petit trou du cul a…

Sam : Arrête maintenant! ( elle avait crier, mais voyant le visage de son père elle se radoucit) Écoute papa c'est ma vie et mon problème. Tu n'es vraisemblablement pas venu ici pour ça.

Jacob : Samantha tu ne peux pas. ( il s'arrêta en voyant que sa fille le suppliait de se taire) Tu as raison je dois te voir Georges les Tocras on besoin de l'aide du SGC.

George: D'accord suis moi dans mon bureau, Briefing dans 1 heure SG1.

Carter : Docteur Frasier, je suppose que vous devez le rencontrer comme il vient d'arriver ( elle lui fit signe que oui)

Nathan : Sam je. ( il avait mit la main sur son épaule et lui parlait tout doucement)

Sam: Je crois que tu n'as pas compris! ( elle le souleva et le plaqua dans le mur) pour toi je suis le Major Carter OK et se jusqu'à ce que je foute le camps d'ici. Tu ne me parles pas, tu ne m'approche pas si ce n'est pas pour le SGC. J'allais oublier surtout, tu ne poses pas tes sales patte sur moi ou sinon je te jure que je t'explose la tête. ( elle le lâcha devant l'ère stupéfait des autre) Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair Docteur Lonel? ( elle avait dit ça comme un ordre)

Nathan : Oui Sam.( il avait dit ça tout bas il n'était même pas encore debout)

Sam (lui hurla dessus) : Je n'ai pas bien compris Lonel!

Nathan qui c'était relevé péniblement se mit droit et dit : Très clair Major.

Frasier : Aller venez.

Personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam dans un tel états et ils se demandaient ce que son père avait voulu dire. Elle les laissa en plan, se rendit a sa cabine et s'écrasa dans le coin de son lit les genoux remonté contre sa poitrine pendant que ses yeux déversaient un torrent de larmes.

Elle avait tout fait pour avoir une vie normal après ça. Tout fait pour que personne ne sache ici, même son amie Janet ne savait pas. Maintenant elle n'aurait plus le choix, elle devait trouver une solution. Elle prit son arme dans ses main et la regarda en se disant que peut-être c'était la meilleur idée. Non, elle lui ferait payer! Il regretterai chaque instants ou il l'a fait souffrir.

Au même moment

Jack: vous savez se qui ce passe? Je n'ai jamais vu le major aussi… compulsive disons.

Daniel : Je ne crois pas que l'on devrait la laisser seul. Elle me semble dans tout ses états.

Teal'c : Colonel O'Neill vous devriez y aller et la réconforter j'ai peur pour sa vie je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle…

Jack: (le coupant) Je sais moi aussi! J'y vais et vous savez quoi, je haie se type.

Il se rendit à la cabine de son Major, il voulais l'aider, c'était son major et aussi son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la base, sans son sourire sa vie sera tellement ennuyante! Il frappa a la porte et attendit

Jack : Major, ouvrez moi. ( il entendit un bruit étrange, celui d'une arme que l'on chargeait! Son cour fit trois tour, il ouvrit la porte et vit Sam qui pleurait avec son arme dans la main.)

Elle le regarda avec ses beaux yeux bleu et voyant la terreur sur le visage de son colonel se reprit.

Sam : Se n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Je... ( il lui prit son arme et la posa sur le bureau)

Jack : Carter, je vous ai entendu au briefing quand vous avez dit que ( il l'avait de prit dans la gorge) que vous préfériez avoir une balle dans la tête. ( elle éclata en sanglots)

Sam : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Jack : Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire Carter, pour que vous souhaitiez vous détruire. ( il était assit près d'elle et tentait de la consoler) Écoutez moi bien, j'ai déjà voulu faire ça et ça m'arrive encore, mais la vie est belle et on ne dois pas se borner a un événement. ( elle  
était accoter sur lui et il l'entourait de ses bras, il caressait ses cheveux si doux.) Carter, parlez moi!

Sam : (Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux ) Il ma détruit, il m'a volé mon bonheur et ma vie. ( elle s'était recoller sur Jack) J'ai mit des mois a me remettre et quand il a sortit de prison, j'ai cru mourir! Je ne le voyais pas ça pouvais aller, mais aujourd'hui même 10 ans après je ne peux pas.(elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots) ça va être le briefing bientôt. Je veux dormir (elle se coucha sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller)

Jack: Je reviens Carter. ( il prit le revolver du major et sorti de la pièce, il demanda au soldat qui était pas loin de garder un oeil sur son major.)

Pendant ce temps bureau du général.

George : Jacob, que ce passe-t-il?

Jacob : Dans trois jours je dois repartir et si possible avec de l'aide, il est prédit que si nous ne somme pas accompagné pas des homme a une seul âmes nous allons souffrir. Donc Même si on ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire on aimerais bien que.

George: Stop, on va t'envoyer des hommes! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Sam, qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

Jacob : Tu as bien entendu, elle m'a demandé de me taire. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que cet homme est un salopperie de la pire espèce.

George: Écoute moi Jacob, je ne peux rien faire si je ne sais pas se qui se passe!

Jacob: Elle a fait de gros efforts pour que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de cette partie de son passé. Je vais essayer de la convainque.

******************************************************************************  
Le colonel était partit voir Janet pour lui demander de venir voir Carter, elle lui avait demander de la laisser seul. Il aurait voulu rester, mais elle avait dit avoir mal à la tête. Quand il arrivèrent Sam était recroquevillé sur elle même en position du fétus et elle c'était endormie épuisé par l'émotion.

Janet: Je voudrais que l'on s'assure qu'elle ne passe jamais trop de temps seul. Elle ne fait pas de température, pourtant elle est tremper par la sueur et les larmes et son poul est un peu trop rapide. Je vais la laisser dormir encore un peu ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est? ( elle prit une photo qui traînait sur le sol et la regarda)

Jack: C'est Carter et même si on lui a barbouillé la tête, je parie que ça c'est Lonel, le Major a eu un enfant?

Janet: ( voyant que Sam commençait à se réveiller) Je ne sais pas venez.

Le docteur Frasier décida de ne pas faire lever Sam pour le briefing. Elle voulais voir SG1 pour leur parler de l'état de son amie qui l'inquiétait au plus au point. Le général Carter était aussi présent!

Frasier: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec le major, mais si j'ai demandé a vous voir c'est parce que je suis inquiète pour le major.

Jacob: Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, mais elle est forte, elle..

Jack: Forte oui mais pas assez pour passer à travers ça seul, quand je suis aller la voir tout a leur elle était proche de faire la gaffe de sa vie.

Daniel: (horrifier) Sam à essayer de se tuer?

Jack: elle avait son arme dans les main charger et elle pleurait, je crois que pour un temps on devrais se faire un tour de garde pour qu'elle est toujours quelqu'un avec elle et sinon que on s'assure toujours que quelqu'un lui jette un œil.

Teal'c: Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le SGC aurais beaucoup de mal à fonctionner sans le Major Carter tout comme SG1. Ses connaissance on ne les a pas et cet homme par contre on peut sen passer! Il doit avoir une solution.

Sam: alors vous faite mon procès? ( on sentait qu'elle commençait à être en colère)

Janet : Major vous devriez retourner dormir vous êtes très pâle.

Sam:(en s'asseyant) Ben oui pendant que vous déblatérer sur mon compte, ça c'est une idée génial! ( la elle était furieuse) alors qu'es ce que vous avez trouver à mon sujet.

Daniel: On s'inquiète pour vous Sam voilà tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais vous devriez en parler au moins au général pour qu'il est ce qui faut pour virer ce type de l'équipe.

Sam: Ben oui qu'elle belle idée! Désolé, mais à cause des rapports que le général n'aura pas le choix de faire toute la base va être au courant et sûrement Maybourn et ses acolytes  
et voyez ça ne m'intéresse pas! De plus cette réunion ne doit pas servir à parler des Tocras?

Jack: oui mais y manque. le nouveau. ( il avait peur de la réaction de carter)

Sam: vous en faites pas s'il se tien tranquille je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Si je…

Lonel: Désolé pour le retard, je me suis un peu égaré!

George: assisez-vous ! Jacob expliquer nous la situation.

Jacob : ( il avait les yeux river sur Nathaniel et il bouillonnait) je. (  
il baissa la tête)

Selmac: Mon hôte est perturber par la haine qu'il a envers le Docteur Lonel je vais donc prendre le relais et vous expliquer la situation. Il y a plusieurs siècle un prophète est venu sur Isoda, c'est la planète que les premier tocras on habité. Il nous a prédit des dizaines de chose de petite  
et de grande envergure et toute sans exception se sont réalisé.

Jack : Pour le moment, on doit s'attendre à quoi?

Selmac: il est dit que le 8ième jour du 7ième mois une homme et une femme qui appartienne à une race supérieur vont venir et qu'il vont nous évaluer. Il vont regarder si on est digne qu'il nous aide et si c'est le cas, il devrait nous aider à nous débarrasser des grands maîtres Goaould!

Daniel : qu'est ce que on vient faire la dedans?

Selmac : Il est aussi dit que le grands conseil devra être accompagner de 4 à 5 personnes habitant une autre planète et vivant selon d'autre coutumes. C'est personnes, sont supposer être en guerre comme nous! Si il ne sont pas présent ou si les personnes que nous amenons on deux âmes, ça sera pour nous  
l'apocalypse.

Teal'c : la grande destruction !

Sam: vous en avez entendu parler?

Teal'c: Les grands maître on entendu parler d'une race tellement puissante que même si les 4 races joignait leur puissance elles ne pourraient rien contre eux. On les appelle les Kinéma ou les maîtres des songes. Il est dit que un jour les Kinémas vont faire alliance avec d'autre races et que à ce moment là ce sera la grande destruction. On dit qu'ils peuvent lire dans les pensées, mais aussi qu'ils peuvent commander les rêves des hommes. Si un Kinéma veut faire dormir quelqu'un il n'a qu'a lui jeter un peu de sable et instantanément il dort.

Lonel: Le marchand de sable!

Daniel: ( impatient) ça va, on à tous compris ça!

Teal'c : Ce n'est pas mon cas Docteur Jackson.

Sam: Le marchant de sable est un conte pour enfant, on dit au enfant d'aller se coucher et que le marchand de sable va passer, qu'il vont s'endormir quoi. Tout dépend des parents, mais il arriver que le marchand soit gentil et d'autre fois on dit qu'il va les punir si il ne vont pas dormir.

Jacob: Sam, ça ces le bonhomme 7h! Pour être sérieux qui va venir avec moi?

George: SG1 et le docteur Frasier comme Teal'c a deux âmes si on peut dire.

Lonel: Pourquoi avec moi, ça va faire 4.

Jack: parce que c'est trop important pour que on laisse un petit novice comme toi faire ça.

Général: Écouter, le colonel n'a peut être pas la bonne façon de le dire, mais c'est la réalité. Donc si on a rien d'autre à savoir, deux jours de congé pour tout le monde et on se retrouve pour un briefing après demain a 7h pm. SG1 rompez.

Tout le monde se lève pour sortir de la salle.

George: un instant Major je voudrais vous parlez, dans mon bureau.

Sam: à vos ordre général.

Arriver dans le Bureau Sam appréhendait très mal cette conversation.

George: Asseyez-vous major, je crois que vous savez de quoi je veux vous parlez et je vous demande ne pas paniquer je veux juste discuter.

Sam : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de faire de l'insubordination mon général et je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.

George: Major, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais vous devez m'aider à le mettre en dehors de SGC et vite, je ne vais pas accepter de perdre un de meilleur élément au profit d'une personne qui semble avoir la morale douteuse!

Sam: C'est un vrai con, mais soyez rassuré général, il a du talent comme militaire et comme scientifique aussi. C'est dans le respect des gens qu'il est supposer aimer qu'il a des problèmes.

Flash back

Lonel: Tu vas écouter quand je te parle. ( il la lance sur le mur et elle se cogne la tête) t'es qu'une petite salope. ( il c'était radoucit on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux) Sam, pourquoi tu bouge pas? Sam je suis désolé je t'aime. Saaaaaaammmmmmm

Sam: Nathan. ma tête j'ai mal. Mon ventre, le bébé oh mon dieu nonnn appel  
une ambulance je vais perdre mon bébé!

***************************  
George: Major es-ce que ça va Major? (Les larmes lui roulait sur les joues et elle s'effondra!) Major repondez moi. Sam ( il décrocha le téléphone) équipe médical dans mon bureau immédiatement. Major, ouvrez les yeux.

Le docteur Frasier arriva et ils emmenèrent Sam à l'infirmerie.

Janet: faîte prévenir SG1

Quelques minute plus tard Jack croisa Daniel et Teal'c qui couraient dans la base.

Jack: ou aller vous comme ça?

Teal'c: Il ne vous on pas prévenue le Major est à l'infirmerie, elle ne vas pas bien.

Jack: Je vais tuer ce type!

Arriver à l'infirmerie le général était présent ainsi que le père de Sam.

Daniel: Comment elle va?

Janet: Elle dort, je lui ai donné un petit sédatif, elle ne va vraiment pas bien mais c'est psychologique.

Nathaniel: Comment va le Major?

Jack: Pas génial et par ta faute petit con!

Nathan ce rend vite compte que l'idée de venir ici n'était pas génial, il est complètement déboussolé par les regards que lui lance les autres. Il ne se sent vraiment pas gros dans ses short et se dit qu'il devrait partir.

Nathaniel : ok je n'aurais pas du venir ici, je suis désolé. Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous. ( il sorti assez rapidement)

Un peu plus tard le général et Jacob quitte l'infirmerie ensemble pour discuter.

Jacob: Sale con, je le haie.

George: Ça peut pas être si pire que ça voyons.

Jacob: Pas si pire George mais tu es fou il a . ( les mots était pris dans sa gorge) 2 ans il ont été ensemble pendant deux ans chaque fois qu'il pouvait il la frappait. Ma fille sait se défendre, mais contre lui elle ne réagissait pas. Elle l'aimait! Il a même, oh mon dieu George! Il a tué ma petite fille, il la laisser tomber du deuxième. Elle pleurait trop qu'il a dit. ( il n'en pouvais plus, il parlait assit par terre adosser au mur) Elle a voulu le laisser et bien il ne la pas accepté, il la séquestré pendant trois jours, il la frappait encore et encore il a même prit un bat de base-ball. Après il s'excusait, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, cette fois elle lui a dit qu'il la dégouttait! ( non loin de la le colonel qui avait entendu la  
conversation bouillait littéralement en dedans et il essayait de se retenir) Il la frappé encore et il la violer, il a tout fait et il lui a répété tellement de salloperie que je ne sais pas si un jour elle pourra oublier! Quand on la retrouver elle était presque morte, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, se type lui a prit sa vie.

Cette fois Jack en avait trop entendu, il passa comme un courant d'air dans le couloir et se rendit dans le labo du docteur Lonel. Il voulait avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. Pour dire vrai, il voulait lui faire payer pour avoir fait souffrir son major, Son major! Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il arriva dans le labo et le vit assit a son bureau à regarder de la paperasse.

Jack: Alors mon salop, tu as bien profité de ta vie j'espère. ( il referma la porte derrière lui)

Lonel: Colonel, vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper, si vous le faites vous aurez des problèmes. Le général n'acceptera pas que vous maltraitiez un membre de son personnel!

Jack: ( en le clouant au mur) parce que tu crois vraiment que le général va te défendre après ce que le père de Sam lui à dit! Tu rêves.

Lonel: vous m'en voulez pourquoi colonel parce que j'ai eu Sam à moi mais pas vous.

Jack: Ferme la ( il lui décocha un cou de genoux dans l'estomac.)

Lonel: (essouffler) vous savez j'ai changer, je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais. Le Major m'aime au fond alors vous ne devriez pas me faire de mal.

Jack: Vous savez d'ou je viens on ne maltraite pas les gens que l'on aime.

Lonel: Je vous l'ai dit j'ai changer, mais arrêter laisser moi! ( jack l'avait jeter a terre et le criblait de coup.)

Le général entra dans la pièce avec le docteur Frasier, il savait que le colonel serait là. Il l'avait vu partir et se doutait bien qu'il avait entendu et que Lonel allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais il avait un peu peur que Jack aille trop loin.

George: Colonel arrêter, laisser le c'est un ordre.

Jack le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner pour que le docteur puisse l'examiner.

Frasier: Vous ne l'avez pas manqué colonel, en plus de toute ces contusions, il a plusieurs côtes de cassé et le poignet droit fracturé. Je vous demanderais de ne plus l'approcher Colonel.

Lonel: Hey! Jack, je sais ce qui vous dérange vraiment, moi je l'ai baiser et vous pourrez jamais le faire. Vous manquez quelques chose, elle est génial, même quand elle veut pas. Elle. ( il na pas pu terminer sa phrase, le docteur Frasier venait de lui décocher un crochet du droit et il c'était à nouveau assommer sur le mur.)

Frasier: Je suis désolé mon général, mais c'est partit tout seul! ( elle l'examina) je vais le faire amener à l'infirmerie( devant l'ère inquiet du général) il est juste sans connaissance et il a le nez cassé je crois.

Sam c'est réveiller et elle est obliger par le docteur de rester à l'infirmerie encore pour un bout. Il on installer Lonel dans une autre pièce loin d'elle.

Jacob: Sam, je suis désolé je n'ai pas été très discret et maintenant tout le monde sais. Je suis tellement désolé chérie, je sais que tu mens veux.

Sam: Ça va aller papa, le colonel ne la pas manquer et si il n'est pas sortit du projet et bien il va avoir la vie difficile je crois. Est-ce que c'est vrai que Janet lui a donner un coup de poing?

Jacob: George m'a dit, qu'elle a frappé tellement fort qu'il est tombé sans connaissance et il a le nez casser. ( Sam eu un grand sourire) Mais c'est ton Jack qui a fait le meilleur travail!

Le colonel était dans le cadre de porte il était arriver pour entrer quand il avait entendu Sam dire.

Sam: ( étonné) mon Jack ça veut dire quoi ça?

Jacob: Ça fait longtemps que tout le monde vous regarde aller et je crois qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes amoureux. Dit le contraire, essaie de me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais penser.

Sam: A quoi sa sert de penser papa, il y a le règlement! ( elle remarqua Jack dans la porte)

Jacob: ces un règlement, ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiment.

Jack: ( en se rapprochant) il a raison Carter!

Jacob: ( qui avait de la misère à ne pas rire) ouais je vous laisse. (puis juste avant de sortir) les amoureux!

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prend timidement la main! Vous savez que votre père à raison!

Sam: Mon colonel. ( il pose son index sur ses lèvres)

Jack: Laissez moi parler d'accord, ( il reprit sa main) je suis amoureux de vous Sam c'est bien vrai, quand je vois un mec vous tournez au tour je suis jaloux, atrocement jaloux. Quand quelqu'un veut vous faire du mal ou que j'apprend que quelqu'un vous a blessé, je bouillonne en dedans. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de vous aimer, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peu rien. Il y a longtemps que j'essai de combattre mes sentiments, mais il n'y a rien a faire.

Les larmes roulaient sur le visage du Major, il les essuya doucement. Il était tellement doux et tendre avec elle et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. " je vous aimes aussi Jack" pensa-t-elle. Mais elle avait peur, même s'il arrivaient à passer par dessus le règlement.

Sam: Mon colonel, ce n'est pas aussi simple!

Jack: ( un peu affoler) Vous ne m'aimez pas? ( il lâcha sa main) je suis.

Sam : ( en reprenant sa main qu'elle aimait tellement tenir) Ce n'est pas  
ça! J'ai la trouille, moi et les militaire vous savez ce n'est pas génial. Il y a Nathan et John et sans conter mon comandant d'escouade quand je suis entré dans l'armée. ( elle respira profondément) le premier étai con, le deuxième était un salop de première catégorie et le dernier se prenait pour Dieu alors.

Jack: Vous ne croyez pas que je pourrais avoir ma chance.

Sam : Donnez moi un peu de temps Jack (elle avait souffler son prénom) !

Jack: D'accord, je vous laisse ( il déposa un baiser sur son front) je reviendrai plus tard.

Il allait sortir de la pièce mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Carter c'était levé. Elle l'attrapa par la taille le fit se retourner et le regarda dans le yeux un long moment.

Sam : Je souhaite simplement faire une expérience, n'allez pas vous faire d'idée sur la suite!

Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu et s'embrassèrent d'un tendre baiser.

Sam: Wow!

Jack: (hésitant) Ça doit être bon pour moi. Non ?

Sam: Faut voir ( ils s'embrassèrent cette fois avec passion) Vous venez me border? je dois dormir.

Il la raccompagna à son lit, la borda et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir. Il sortit heureux et il avait grand espoir.

À suivre.

Est-ce que Sam va lui dire oui?  
Est-ce que Lonel va rester au SGC?  
Que va-t-il se passer chez les tocras?

Donner moi des nouvelles que je sache ce que vous en penser


End file.
